Flurr
Opis Flurr to suczka Border Collie.Mieszka na Dzikim Zachodzie lecz często odwiedza PP.. Jest szeryfem na Dzikim Zachodzie. Wygląd Ogólnie jest czarno biała. Ma żółte oczy. Ma stojące uszy i brązowy nos . Jest dość wysoka. Ma piegi i blizne na policzku po walce z Tago. Charakter Flurr jest na co dzień bardziej wyciszona . Tylko kiedy spotyka się z jakimś swoim przyjacielem jest wtedy trochę żywsza . Dla przyjaciół jest wesoła,żartobliwa i nawet śmieszna. Ogólnie raczej dobrze się z nią rozmawia. Przejmuje się rzeczą którą zrobiła źle . Stara się ją naprawić . Gdy na kogoś sie uwzie jest n i e z n o ś n a !!! '''Zazwyczaj się uwzina na kogoś który zrobił coś po którym ona poczuła sie źle. Wtedy chodzi za nim ,wypomina mu to caly czas . Bywa nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do młodszego rodzeństwa. Ale tylko dla młodszego. Czasem jej odwala pozytywnie . Bywa że robi rzeczy których się potem wstydzi . Uwielbia spędzać czas z swoim team'em . Często razem się wygłupiają i szaleją.Jest bardzo szczera jednak jej szczerość brana jest za arogancię Podczas walki jest bardzo skupiona i pewna siebie.Stara się nie używać swojej mocy tylko na misjach. Umiejętności Poza zdolnością do tkania 4 żywiołów jest naprawdę silna i zwinna. Pod zwględem siły jest na 5 miejscu . Umie szybko biegać na krótkie dystanse. Wzrok ma dość dobry . Ładnie coś narysuje. Rodzina * Janko-Tata * Asie- Mama * Jacko-Brat * Wojo-Młodszy brat * Felix-(przebrany) Młodszy Brat Relacje Play Mają ze sobą dość napięte relacje... Często się ze sobą kłócą. Mają zawsze do siebie sprawe. Bywa że sie fochają na siebie. Janny Jej dobry przyjaciel. Często razem trenują . Nawet podkochiwali sie w sobie. Lecz to uczucie znikło Sarah Bardzo ją lubi. Mickey Jej najlepszy kumpel i przyjaciel . Uwielbiają ze sobą walczyć ,trenować i denerwować Play'a. Ubiór '''Na co dzień - Nosi często strój kowbojski lecz zazwyczaj nosi czarną obroże z zawieszką fali . Ale posiada strój kowbojski Misson Paw- '''Nosi czarny strój i gogle z niebieskimi świecącymi elementami. (I ma w goglach noktowizor i ma normalnie swoje moce) Dubbing '''Polska wersja- ^^ToyFreddy^^1 Orginalna wersja- Halsey Cytaty Strach *Utrata jej bliskich Lubi #Spędzać czas z bliskimi #Łapać złodziei #Dbać o jej osade #Odwiedzać PP #Pory roku (prócz wiosny) #Wszyskie kraje .(Oprócz tych debilnych Niemiec ;)) #Dręczyć ludzi #Rysować #Anime #Słuchać muzyki #Czytać książki i komiksy #Tkać żywioły #Swojego przebranego brata . #Wspinać sie po drzewach i płotach #Kebaby Nie Lubi #Rodzeństwa #Napadów #Smutku jej bilskich #Niemiec #Chodzić po sklepach z ubraniami #Kobiecości . #Wiosny #Kotów #Owadów #Płaczu (nie że jej szkoda że ktoś to robi. Nie lubi samej czynności ;-;) #Dzieciarni Ciekawostki #Jest liderem w jej team'ie. #Zachowuje się jak chłopak #Umie mówić nawet dobrze w języku czeskim,niemieckim oraz rosyjskim .(uczy się hiszpańskiego) #Mimo iż ma brata bliźniaka jednak nie mówi że go ma . Stara się datę urodzenia uznawać tylko za jej . Udają że się nie znają.Jej relacja z nim jest skomplikowana. #Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Alexy,przyjaciółmi Mickey i Play #Często nosi czarną pelerynę (nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu XD) #Jest szeryfem na Dzikim Zachodzie #Suczka kocha tematy o 2 wojnie światowej . Jest bardzo zainteresowana historią polski . Uwielbia historię #Ona i Feliks są przebranym rodzeństwem to ich relacja jest typu najlepsi przyjaciele #Kocha węgrierski,Węgry i tego węgra #Jest puppyfikacją autorki , oficjalną (lecz Margit też jest , ale jako poboczna uwu) #Ma moc 4 żywiołów. Biografia Suczka urodziła się w lato. W tym samym czasie przyszedł jej brat. Suczka dorastała na wsi .Lubiła wieś . Kilka lat po niej narodził się jej młodszy brat. Suczka opiekowała się nim . Tak dorastała . Była śmiałym i wesołym szczeniakiem . Raczej nie lubiła przebieranek . Miała kilka koleżanek lecz te odwróciły się od niej .Suczka przez to stała się bardziej przygnębiona. Jednak pogodziła się z tym . Gdy okazało się gdy jest nowym avatarem musiała przyjechać na dziki zachód . Szybko zaprzyjaźniła się z starym składem i PP. Galeria Flurr .png Flurr_sitting.PNG|ARCYDZIŁOOOOOO...Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Speedpaint będzie dziś :) Flurr_and_Dilara.PNG|CUDO!!..Narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER. Dilara i Flurr. Z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji 2018 Flurr V2.jpg|Uniform Flurr bend fire.jpg|Flurr tka ogień Flurr bend water.jpg|Flurr tka wodę Flurr bend air.jpg|Flurr tka powietrze Kasha and Flurr.jpg|Flurr i Kasha . Dwie potężne suczki . Flurr and Janny kiss.jpg|Janny całuję ją Flurr uniform V2.jpg|Cały uniform Flurr and Janny on a romantic walk.PNG|BRAK MI SŁÓW ....CUDOO!!Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Tydzień par :) Janny X Flurr :333333333333 Flurr bend earth.jpg|Flurr tka ziemię Flurr V2-0.jpg Flurr w stroju szefyfa ..jpg|W stroju szeryfa Flurr_with_sleeping_bag.png|Zrobione przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Dziękuję z cudeńko <3 Flurr_Piesek_miesiąca_wrzesień_2018.jpg|Piesek miesiąca wrzesień 2018.Narysowane przez Shiraz. SUPER <333333 Demon Flurr.png FlurrByToy.png Allur by Tot.png|Nad rzeczką :3 Flurr by Wilczeqq.png Flurr bending air with flag of Scotland on her paw.PNG|Niespodzianka z okazji wyjazdu do Szkocji <3 Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Flurr cowboy.png|Jako kowboj Flurr and Kade.png|Wraz z jej uczniem Flurr and her friend.png|Z jej kumplem Flurr in real show.png|W realnym show tkająca ogień Flurr by toy.png|Pełny tytuł- Kiedy siedzisz se z ziomeczkami i wbija twój chłopak który cie dawno nie widział . Podchodzi do ciebie i przytula z całych sił , aż słyszysz swoje pękające żebra.... Flurr in her uniform at 4 elements signs background.PNG|Arcydzieło narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER ;3 Bloodfur s and Martine s wedding.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Aslurr by ja xd.png Flurrbday.png|Cudeńsko od wafla :33 Alexy Aster celebrating Flurr s brithday Toy s birthday special.PNG|Arycydzielo Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji urodzin Matlurr.png|selfie uwu Flurr as Capitan America.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween, cudeńko <33 Patty Dilara Martine Delgado Kirse Avalon Honey Werix Shiraz and Flurr Halloween 2019 special.png|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER z okazji Halloween matyasek and flurr day 1.png|day 1 Alexy and Flurr painting ornaments Christmas Special 2019.PNG|Cudo narysowane przez Chye, Marevest FOREVER z okazji jutrzejszej Wigilii <3 Kirse Werix Flurr Shiraz Patty Dilara and Martine on a New Years Eve Party December Challenge 2 Day 31 Party.PNG|Piękny rysunek narysowany przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Grudniowy Challenge 2 Dzień 31 Impreza <3 Flurr X Matyas Valentines Day Special.PNG|Narysowane przez Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Z okazji Walentynek 2020 Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Toy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Kundelek Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Mag Wody Kategoria:Avatar Kategoria:Avatarowie Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Dzikiego Zachodu Kategoria:Mag Ziemi Kategoria:Mag Ognia Kategoria:Mag Wiatru Kategoria:Dawny Mieszkaniec Południowego Plemienia Wody